Forever Loved: Broken Family
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable.REWRIT
1. Chapter 1

Forever Loved: Broken Family

Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.

Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.

Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/Edward

Rating: M

REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better.

I hope you all like this all the same!

x-X-x

Chapter One

x-X-x

Charlie Swan sat in his chair watching tv, this is what he did to relax at night. There wasn't much more for him to do.

He had no one to worry about chastising him either.

Renee had divorced him a long time ago, and he never really thought about dating again. His daughter, Isabella, who liked to be called Bella didn't like Forks much.

He never understood why they two didn't like it here. It was quiet and peaceful, sure there was the gossip but one learned to ignore it after awhile.

Charlie liked the small town life, it was something he wouldn't want to give up.

Taking another sip from his beer he sighed as he flipped the channel to a basketball game. Football season had ended and he was waiting for the good basketball games to start.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Who would be calling on a Sunday." Charlie muttered, ignoring the phone. He gave a small smile as the phone went silent only to go off not even five seconds later.

Sighing Charlie got up, setting his beer down as he did so, and made his way into the Kitchen so he could answer the phone.

As the phone rang for the third time Charlie grabbed the phone and put it by his ear, "Swan Residence, Charlie speaking."

"Uncle Charlie.." He knew that voice, but it sounded so broken. It wasn't a sound he was used to hearing in her voice.

"Kagome?" He frowned, shifting his feet, "What's wrong? You don't sou-" He didn't get to finish before he heard sobbing on the other end.

This didn't look good then.

"Kagome..." He didn't know what to say, he was never good with dealing with emotions.

"They..." The sobbs got worse as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't able to develop full sentences with the way she was crying.

"Take deep breaths, and calm down. In and out." Charlie instructed his niece. He needed to calm her down so he could find out what was wrong.

The line was silent, only the sound of breathing and gasps heard as Kagome tried to calm her breathing so she could speak.

"Everyone..." The was a pause again, "Everyone's dead..."

It took a couple seconds for that to process in Charlie's mind. Dead, this wasn't something he was prepared to hear.

"Can you explain what happened." He was going into officer mode. He didn't need to cry on the phone. He needed to be the strong one right now.

"I can home..." A pause, "There was blood everywhere...the police said it was a break in gone wrong..."

Charlie took a deep breath, "What do you need me to do?" He knew his niece couldn't handle everything on his own.,

"I need help..." A deep breath was heard, " Help with funeral arrangements...and things to deal with that..."

Charlie nodded, "Give me a couple hours and I will call you with my flight time..." He sighed, "Just relax Kagome...I'll be there to help as soon as I can."

There was sniffling on the other end of the phone and a " Thank You..." Before the line went dead.

Charlie hung up the phone with a heavy heart, this wasn't how he thought his day was going to end.

His sister in law and the rest of them dead...he didn't want to ask for details over the phone. He didn't need Kagome to break down again.

Right now he needed to call his office and tell them he was going to be gone for a little bit..

'_Tonight is going to be a long night' _Charlie thought as he went to make all the necessary arrangements for his departure to Japan.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes the new chapter...there are going to be more new chapters before we get to the start of the story again...and from there there will be add in chapters ...and add in information in the chapters! I do hope you all stick with me in this process. I didn't like the pace the old chapters went...went a little too fast for me...so I am going to slow some things down.**_

_**Hope everyone likes this!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Yuki Update List:**_

_**1. A Cracked Seal -...i'm looking at it...maybe**_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of my updates...go bug her if ya want something updated! I also found some of my old fics...I plan to post some of them again...I will have about 20 stories posted, this way I can have a change of updates every week.**_

_****__I will have five old fics, review on what you want back. And Five new ones. I will have a Vampire Dairies/Inuyasha fic, and a Walking Dead/Inuyasha crossover for sure...I can do three new ones after that... XD Have yet to decide what, _so review and tell me if ya wants something.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Forever Loved: Broken Family_**

**_Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera._**

**_Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go._**

**_Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/Edward_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better._**

**_I hope you all like this all the same!_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome sat by the graves, her head bowed as she let some tears fall down her pale cheeks. Everything was gone. Her family that loved her was dead.

It was all her fault.

She hadn't been here to protect them like she should have.

Kagome didn't know where to go from there. She had nothing left in Japan anymore. Everything she loved couldn't be brought back.

"Kagome."

She lifted her head to the sound of her name. There a few feet away from her was her uncle, she had called him when she needed him most.

He dropped everything to come to Japan to help her with funeral arrangements and other things that had to be dealt with with the death of her mother, little brother and grandfather.

"Uncle Charlie" Kagome muttered, her eyes red from all the crying. She knew she shouldn't cry so much, but every time she thought she was done the tears would start up again.

Charlie gave her a tired smile, "How are you holding up?" It was the only question he could ask her. It wasn't like ,'are you okay' was really something you asked someone in this type of situation.

Kagome was silent for a few minutes before she spoke, "I am am holding up as well as I can be" She really was. Though how well can someone hold themselves together when their family is dead.

How well can anyone take that.

Not a lot, that is for sure.

"It will take awhile before I am alright again though..." She gave her uncle a tired smile, she was trying not to completely break down around him.

She didn't want him to see that.

The two stayed silent both just looking at the graves. There really wasn't much to say with death. For death was mostly followed by sadness.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room. She had finished putting sheets over everything in the house, well, all except her room.

She had the sheets to cover her room sitting folder on her bed. Late last night she made up her mind what she was going to do.

Her family was all gone; dead.

There was nothing she could do about that. She didn't have anything else that kept her grounded to the shrine.

It was then, she thought she would travel. She had enjoyed it when in the past, it wouldn't hurt of her to do it again. This time she would be traveling in her own time though

She was going to be dropping out of school though.

Kagome had no wish to go back there where she will get fake smiles and apologies from people. It also wasn't like she actually related to anyone her age anymore.

She had went through too much.

Closing her eyes she moved her packed bag onto the floor by the door, and took the sheets and started to cover the furniture.

It was time to leave.

Her Uncle had left back to the states a couple hours ago, and now she was going to find her own way in life.

She was going to do things she had always wanted to do. She was going to learn new things and experince things she hadn't even thought of doing.

She was going to keep her mind off the past.

Kagome Higurashi was going to move on in life...just like she knew her family would want her to do.

She knew she would find her place in the world.

It no longer was here.

"I guess this is goodbye" Kagome muttered as she put the last sheet on her things. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to her childhood home. She needed to leave though.

It was going to only hurt her if she stayed here.

Picking up her bag she gave her room one last look before heading down the stairs and out the front door.

Kagome was going to find and make a future for herself.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this. It is a very new never read chapter! I do hope everyone liked this. **_

_**It is now going at a slower pace...and this way you will also learn more about what happened in the past as the new chapters lead into the old ones.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Now I am off to type more! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

_**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/Edward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

_**Talking: **_

"regular talking/English"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Spanish"**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome had finished another day working at the little shop. She had arrived in Spain about three weeks ago. Everything was going good...well most of it. She was slowly learning Spanish, something she hadn't thought of learning before she traveled to Spain.

She didn't think about learning the language. Sure, she knew English, that and her native language, Japanese. Kagome hadn't needed to learn any other language but those two.

Kagome needed it now though. She was picking it up while working. She had her own apartment, and now working at the little shop so she could make an income. Kagome still had money from her family's death...she got a lot of money. She could live comfortably most of her life, but she wanted to work to save up money. The other reason she was working was because it gave her something to do.

She had yet to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. It wasn't like she didn't have time.

It was a about a week ago, Midoriko came to her in her dreams. The elder miko told her things about the jewel, which was back in her body, and told her about her powers.

Kagome's powers had been very glitchy since the Shikon no Tama had been completed. Her powers seemed to only want to work sometimes. They didn't work how they used too.

Midoriko told her that her powers were adjusting to her new body...her immortal body. That had thrown Kagome for a loop.

She was immortal...she would live forever.

Kagome would protect the jewel in her body till the end of time. That was something she wasn't looking forward too.

Who would want to live a life with no meaning? Kagome wasn't going to age any time soon...When she hit the age of eighteen she would stop ageing. She wouldn't grow older after that...she would forever be a teenager in looks.

Taking a deep breath Kagome sat down on one of the available chairs in the store, she was going to stay a couple minutes longer so she could rest before she walked home. She had been on her feet for the last eight hours and wanted to relax before the twenty minute walk home.

"Today has been a long day." It had been, she didn't interact with customers yet because of her bad spanish skills. The owners of the little clothes store had her doing inventory and errands around the city. It was a tiring job, but it kept her busy during the day.

That is why she wanted the job in the first place, so she couldn't really complain.

"Kagome.." Looking up at her name, she looked at the Spanish woman. She had a heavy accent and was sometimes hard to understand, but she was a nice woman. She was always kind to her.

"Yes Gabriella?" She asked, blinking as she looked at the bag the woman was carrying. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be going straight home like she thought.

"Do you think on your way home you can stop and deliver these clothes?" The woman, Gabriella, gave her a small smile as she lifted the medium bag of clothing for Kagome to see.

"Umm..." Kagome blinked, but gave a mental sigh, "That would be fine, do you have the address...?"

Gabriella nodded, giving her a small slip of paper and setting the bag of clothing on the table Kagome was sitting by, "I wrote the directions on the back, incase you get lost."

Kagome smiled in thanks as she stood up and took the sheet of paper, "I will be heading out than..." pausing she looked at the Spanish woman, "Are the clothes already paid for?"

Gabriella nodded, "_**Si**_, It is paid for already."

Nodding Kagome gave the woman a small wave then grabbed the bag of clothing then made her way out of little shop.

"Finding this place shouldn't be too hard..." She looked at the address again, "It looks to be one of the hotels close by my apartment building." Kagome gave a sigh, and started walking the busy streets of Spain.

* * *

It was an extra ten minutes to get to the Hotel, because she had gotten herself turned around. She had made it though.

Kagome looked at the hotel and blinked. It was one of the nice hotels, that was for sure. Taking a deep breath she made her way into the hotel. The paper Gabriella had given her had the room number on it, so she could just go straight to the elevator instead of the front desk.

She made her way across the lobby, pressed the elevator button, and had to wait for a couple minutes before the elevator doors opened.

Kagome looked at the paper and read the hotel room number she was going to, "Three-twelve..."She then looked at the elevator buttons, then pressed the three which lit up.

The elevator doors shut, the music in the elevator going on. It didn't take long for the elevator to stop and the doors to open again.

Kagome got off the elevator and looked at the numbers on the doors of the hotel rooms. She would be going left, because off the looks of it that was going to be towards the number she was looking for.

'_Three-Twelve.' _Kagome thought as she kept making her way down the hall, "There is three-fifteen..." She muttered to herself as she passed another hotel room.

Going down a couple more doors and she would be at the right place.

Kagome stopped at the door she had been looking for, a small smile on her face. She put the paper in her pocket and knocked lightly on the door.

It was a couple seconds the door opened.

Kagome blinked as gold eyes looked into her own, and a aura she had never felt before made itself known.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Will will be starting the old chapters around...hmmm...Chapter seven or eight at the latest. Then I will be posting some of the old chapters, and new chapters in there too. I am slowing things down.**_

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter! **_

_**Read and Review!~! **_

_**Tell Me what you thought of this! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

_**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/Edward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

_**Talking: **_

"regular talking/English"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Spanish"**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

A woman answred the door, she had dark curls that went a couple inches past her shoulders. She was wearting a nice dress and she was barefoot. The woman smiled at her, _**"Ah! la ropa! Ellos están aquí mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Muchas gracias mi querida!"**_

Kagome looked at the woman blankly before she uttered, "er...no espanolas..."

The woman paused before she laughed lightly, " I said, ah,the clothes! They are here much faster than I thought. Thank you very much my dear...I didn't think I would run into a non-spanish speaker this far in Spain..."

Kagome blushed slightly as she handed the bag of clothes over, "I got the smart idea to travel and not learn the language before coming here..."

The woman chuckled as Kagome continued to speak, " I am learning the language slowly though..."

"That is good...being able speak the native language of the place you are staying in is always a good thing to know" She looked Kagome over as if trying to figure something out. Kagome could see questions in the womans eyes.

Kagome nodded, "I will leave you to your purchases, it was nice meeting you..."

The woman nodded, "Carmen Denali...may I have your name too.." She paused seeing the questionable look on the young girls face, "so I can give a good review to your employer..."

"It's Kagome Higurashi.." She gave the woman a small bow, "I shall be going. As I said before, It was nice meeting you."

"As it was you.."

Kagome then left, she didn't want to ask the woman what she was...but it didn't make Kagome less curious. She also had a feeling the woman was the same way.

_**x-X-x**_

Carmen shut the door, a small frown on her lips. The girl was different, there was something about her she couldn't quite put her fingers on.

"Carman?" The voice of her mate shook her out of her thoughts, "Is there something wrong?" Her mate looked at her with cautious eyes as he looked her over, as if looking to see if anything physically was wrong with her.

Carman smiled, as she sat the clothes on the table close by the door and moved closer to her mate. She put her hand on his cheek, "Everything is fine..." She glanced back at the door as her mate took her hand in his and gave it a kiss.

"There is more going on in your brain, will you share it with me." His gold eyes looked into her own making a fond smile come to her lips.

"Eleazar, is it normal for a human to smell not like food? But smells like spices and spring?" Carman asked her mate.

Eleazar paused, a frown on his face, "Yes..it is very rare cases that it happens..." He looked at his mate, "Why do you ask?"

She sighed, "The girl who was just here...that is what she smelled like...that and she felt different somehow."

Eleazar hummed, a thoughtful look on his face, "THe only reason she would have the smell was because of what she is..." He paused when Carman looked at him, "...a vampire chosen...one who is destined to have this life..."

"There is such a thing..." She muttered, looking back at the door a frown on her face. She didn't know this.

"Yes...though it is very rare for this to happen...Aro usually finds them and has them sent to their respected mates. Marcus helps with that."

Carman nodded, it didn't seem right, but who was she to judge such a thing. She was happy she had been able to find her mate, and wouldn't want to wish a mateless life on anyone.

It was a lonely existence.

She hoped the girl the best of luck in her future, but Carman also had a feeling she would be seeing the girl much sooner than either of them thought.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked this...it is going to be getting more interesting from here on out. hehe There is going to be...one or two chapters before the old chapters are going to come in. I would love some reviews so you can tell me how you are all liking this...-_-; so far I haven't really gotten a lot. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Tell me what you think! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

_**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/Edward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

_**Talking:**_

"regular talking/English"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Spanish"**_

"_**Japanese" **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed, it had been a almost two years since her family's death, since then she had traveled. She had been to Italy, France, England, and her favorite Spain.

Spain had been the first place she had moved too, and she had moved back again about six weeks ago. She liked it here, and had decided to keep up permanent residents here...until she was noticed she didn't age.

Yes, Kagome didn't age, well she did until she hit eighteen. She noticed something strange around a year ago.. It was then when she met Midoriko through her dreams. She told her what was happening.

The jewel was protecting itself but linking itself to her soul. It scared her when she first learned this. Also, because of the jewel just starting to link itself to her, her powers would not be normal. Kagome had noticed the difference. She could still feel the difference between normal humans and other creatures...but her powers were what were not normal.

Her powers didn't work right. They either only worked when she was injured and healed her, or in random spurts. Midoriko said they would settle once she turned eighteen, but until then her powers would act up.

Not something Kagome liked. It made her feel rather vulnerable.

She would be eighteen in eight months...then she would be immortal, but she could still die from normal human things, but besides that she would spend her life protecting the Shikon No Tama...not something she really was looking for.

Moving to her desk she sat down with a sigh, the day was long for her. She worked at two different places, one helping at the local school with English, and the other at a store.

It was something she enjoyed, she had brief thoughts when she was in the school, to go back and finish HighSchool herself, but she could never bring herself to do it.

Kagome was fine where she was with her life, and it wasn't like she wouldn't have time to go back to school if she wanted to later in life.

She had plenty of time for it.

There were many things she was going to do with her life, and she now had time to do it all. She didn't have much family left, and she would watch over them till they all died, besides that she had nothing planned for her life.

Kagome didn't think she would date anyone...or fall in love. It would be too hurtful for her when they died. That and she had been betrayed enough as it was and didn't know if she could take having her heart broken again. It already had survived betrayal more than once, and she didn't want to feel it again.

"Why is life so hard." Kagome muttered, she loved her life now, but it didn't mean it was hard at times. She made enough money, she still had all the money from her family's death, and that was quite a bit, and add that to the money she had when she worked.

Kagome didn't buy very much so her money just added up. She paid for food, her housing, cell phone, which was a prepaid one, and some random things here and there. Besides that Kagome didn't use her money.

As she sat there straightening her desk up, her phone rang making the Miko jump in her seat. Blinking she got up and grabbed her phone from off the side table by her bed and flipped it open.

"_**Hello?" **_

"..er... is this Kagome?"

Switching to English Kagome smiled and gave a light laugh, "Uncle Charlie!"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this...everyone should know what the phone call is about...we are getting to the old chapters soon! I think give it...three or so more chapters and the old chapters will be back!**_

_**Read and Review! Reviews make me update faster! XD **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

_**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/E dward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

_**Talking:**_

"regular talking/English"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Spanish"**_

"_**Japanese" **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

A smile came to Kagome's lips as she heard her Uncle's voice. She sent him emails every week to keep him updated, but it cost more to keep in contact by phone so she was surprised that he called.

"Kagome." She could almost hear the smile on his face.

"How are you? Is everything alright?"

Hearing a sigh on the other end of the phone, Kagome knew this wasn't a 'seeing how you are' phone call.

"What's wrong?" Kagome frowned, she didn't like the sigh she head.

"You know I emailed you about Bella coming to live with me?"

"Yes?" She didn't like the sound of this. Kagome and Bella didn't get along...at all. For Charlie to bring her up, something must really be wrong.

"Well...a few months ago she broke up with her boyfriend and she has been acting weird...depresses is what I am thinking..." there was a sigh on the other end of the phone before continuing on, " She is acting out...and I am worried there is something else going on besides the brake up."

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she readjusted the phone, "...are you asking me to come to Forks?"

"Yes, I just need some help for awhile...just to see if there is anything you can do to help her..."there was a pause, "..if this continues I am thinking of sending her to Renee."

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments, "You know the two of us don't get along...do you think this would be the best idea?"

"I know...but this is the last option for her staying with me...and maybe this way you will actually get something out of her."

Kagome sighed, she loved her Uncle, but she had a feeling this wasn't going to help at all. She was going to do it though. He helped her in her most desperate time of need with no questions asked, so she would do the same, "...Alright...give me a few days to make arrangements and tie up loose ends here and I will book a flight. I will call you with the details then."

"Thank you. I know you don't like Bella very much...but I do appreciate this."

Kagome sighed, "I know...I will call you when all the arrangements are made so I can give you my flight time and number and anything else you need to know."

"Thank you. I will be waiting for your call."

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, "I'll talk to you later Uncle Charlie...bye."

She heard his goodbye before shutting of her phone. As Kagome looked at the phone one word escaped her lips, _**"..fuck.." **_

Kagome really didn't want to do this...

"Great just great" Kagome muttered as she got a piece of paper out so she could make a list of things she would need to do.

She would have to get a storage place, so she could store all her belongings in the apartment. There was no use of keeping her apartment if she wasn't going to be living in it, it would cost too much. This way she could also buy a good car when she got to the states.

Kagome would also quit her job, and then buy a plane ticket.

The next few days were going to a lot of fun...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this chapter! Also, I have a site with AkumaChibi~! I posted the link on my profile! Also, I started to use twitter more if you want to follow me on there too! XD**_

_**I am working on the next chapter now. If I have enough reviews I shall update tonight! **_

_**So read and Review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

_**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/E dward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

_**Talking:**_

"regular talking/English"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Spanish"**_

"_**Japanese" **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she got off the plan, it had been a long flight and she was annoyed with people. She liked staying more to herself than with other people. Maybe it was because she had been around demons and other creatures too long.

That or she didn't feel human that much anymore.

Or that is what Midoriko said in her dreams. Ever since the jewel was completed Kagome had had dreams when Midoriko came to her, it didn't happen every night just when something life changing was going to occur.

Something was going to happen to her in Forks. That is all she knew, if it was good or bad had yet to be determined. Though knowing her luck it would be bad.

"Kagome!"

Hearing her name called out she turned as a smile came to her lips at the sight of her Uncle. He was something else. She loved him, that was the reason she had agreed to come. The only reason.

Isabella may be her cousin, but there wasn't any love between the two, well not really. Kagome would protect her cousin if anything happened to her, but she didn't want to spend time with her. If that made any sense to anyone...but that is the easiest way to explain the two's relationship.

"Uncle Charlie" Kagome smiled, as she greeted her Uncle, "How are you? It is good to see you." She meant it too. Kagome just wasn't looking forward getting to the house.

Charlie rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion when Kagome hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A smile was on his face even though he had a blush on his cheeks. He wasn't used to such greetings, "I'm good. How was your flight."

Kagome gave another smile, "Long...very long. But good."

Charlie nodded his head, and grabbed one of her bags, "Then we should be heading home. Bella should have dinner ready by the time we get there. She is excited to see you again."

Kagome mentally scoffed at that, Bella excited to see her. That was highly unlikely. She didn't believe it for a minute.

The car ride to her Uncle's wasn't as long as she thought it would be. Charlie had asked her questions through the whole thing about how she was and things along those lines. One thing Kagome wasn't expecting was what he told her.

"Going back to...school?! Why?" Kagome didn't want to go back to Highschool! She hated it then...she wouldn't like it any better here in a small town like Forks.

Charlie sighed, "It will help Bella...and it would be good for you to finish. You will be enrolled in Senior classes...so it will be only the rest of the year."

Kagome muttered a few curses in Spanish and Japanese, she really didn't want to go back to school. It wasn't like she didn't have time to go back.

Seeing the hopfull look on her Uncles face, she bit back the real answer she wanted to give him, "Only till the end of the year...you arranged it I could graduate?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, if you pass all your classes, they said you can graduate like everyone else."

Taking a deep breath she muttered, "..FIne...but if I really don't like it. I have the right to drop out."

Charlie sighed, "That is fine...but if you drop out you have to get a GED. You aren't going to go anywhere in this world without graduating from High School."

'_That may be true...but I was doing pretty good on my own in Spain.'_ Kagome thought as she looked out the window. They were almost at the house. Kagome could already see it down the street.

"That is fine...I can agree to that."

The two sat in silence till Charlie pulled up at the house that was going to be Kagome's new home for awhile. She hoped it wasn't too long though.

"Were here." Charlie smiled, "Leave your bags here for now, we can get you settled after you get some food in you."

Kagome nodded and followed Charlie inside. Taking a deep breath Kagome glanced at Charlie again. He was so happy for her to be here.

"Ready to see your cousin?" Charlie asked Kagome who just gave a small smile. She was as ready as she would ever be.

"Bella! Our guest is here!"

Not even a couple seconds later, the one person she had been dreading to see camew walking out.

When their eyes connected a feeling went through Kagome...she knew her cousin had change...and for the worse.

Bella's lips pulled into a forced smile, making Kagome's back straightened and eyes narrow as she heard the greeting.

"Its good to see you Kagome...its been a long time."

Yes, when that came out of her cousin's mouth, Kagome knew her stay here was going to be anything but dull.

It was going to be far from it.

* * *

**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the chapter! Things are coming together pretty good! I hope you all think the same.**

**I just haven't had time to get online and post chapters, I have been writing on my cellphone...so chapters are getting typed, but just not posted. Sorry!**

**Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

_**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/E dward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

_**Talking:**_

"regular talking/English"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Spanish"**_

"_**Japanese" **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed, tapping her pencil lightly on the desk over and over again. No matter how many times she looked at the clock it seemed like it didn't move. She growled softly, she really wanted to get out of the stupid school. It was her first day there, and she already hated it. The people there was half the problem, the other problem, was the fact there were many rumors flying around about her. The rumors were starting to piss her off.

Glancing to her left she saw two girls giggling and looking at her before giggling again, she could hear them fine. The rumors that they were talking about. Kagome rolled her eyes, it seemed like that they had nothing better to do then make fake accusations.

_"I heard she was a runaway from England cause she didn't want to marry some rich businessman."_

_"Well I heard she was part on the royal family and she was disowned."_

_"really"_

_"Yeah, she was having an affair with some commoner. Or so I heard"_

Kagome about laughed out load hearing this, someone really liked making up stories. It was sorta of amusing at times, but right now she was sick of it. That was the eighth story she heard, and non of them where true.

The reason she moved here was because her Uncle asked her to help with her cousin. She heard she broke up with her long time boyfriend, and was now starting to become a little unstable or depressed, as her Uncle called it.

She really didn't want to, but she couldn't say no to her uncle, so here she was in Forks, Washington. In high school no less, she didn't want to be here, she dropped out for a reason. She was going threw it again for her cousin to have someone with her at all times.

She hoped putting her cousin didn't take too long, but from what she was feeling off her, she wasn't going to make this easy. That and they don't like each-other that much. Sighing Kagome ran a hand threw her waist length hair, she was wearing an outfit she could guess was sticking out. It was Japaneses fashion.

Lolita fashion was her favorite, She was wearing a burgundy dress that went to her knees, but a part of it was white where the burgundy part split open showing off the white lace. It was simple but pretty. She liked it.(pic on my face-book account. I will post the link on profile. I am bad at making this description) Her hair was down, but she had to thick locks of hair over her shoulders that curled until halfway up. The rest of her hair was strait.

She turned her attention to her left where she heard soft almost silent footsteps, the person coming to sit by here didn't feel normal. She blinked a couple of times before she turned her attention to the teacher who now was in the room.

She gave one last quick glance at the person besides her, 'I think that is him...Bella's ex. ' She thought, she hadn't expected this. He wasn't human, she knew that but didn't know what he was. She shrugged it off, knowing it wasn't any of her business.

* * *

Alice hummed happily as she skipped down the stairs, "Family meeting" She yelled out in a singsong voice, as she made her way into the Kitchen. She jumped up and sat on the counter waiting for the rest of the family to come down.

It didn't take long before they all were in the kitchen, some standing, the others sitting. She still had her smile on her face as they walked in, she was singing, 'Music of the Night' from the Phantom of the opera to block Edward out. She could see him lift his eyebrow at her chose of song, but she stuck her tongue out as if telling him to mind his own business.

"Alice what is the reason for the family meeting?" Carlisle asked, when entering the room, he could see the happy smile on her face and he knew she had a vision.

Giggling Alice opened her mouth, but she let her thoughts slip in her head, causing Edward to take a deep breath in.

"Alice..."Edward whispered, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He had a heartbroken expression on his face, causing Alice to sadly smile at him, "Yes Edward She is the one." The flash of a blue eyed woman, with ebony hair flashed threw her mind showing her to Edward again.

Turning to the family she smiled, joy evident in her eyes, "She is finally here."

The impact of the words echoed threw the room, they had been waiting for the one to complete their family for awhile now. After the incident with Bella they didn't think that would happen for awhile though.

They all had disapproved of Edward's relationship with Bella cause she wasn't their final mate, a bonded. They only allowed it to happen because Edward was happy. Then Edward had to let her know what it meant to come into their family...their coven.

Vampire covens usually are made of bonded ones, mates. They all were mated to one another, and had relationships threw-out the family. When Bella was told this she rejected them all, saying it was disgusting.

Edward winced at the others thoughts, "Can you guys keep those opinions to yourselves. I already feel bad enough as it is." And he did. He still had feelings for Bella, but he knew they were never meant to be. Maybe their last bonded coming here was a good thing, and could heal his broken heart.

"When does she arrive?" Emmett asked, curious, he wanted to get to know her. They had been waiting for awhile for her to come, and he was really excited to meet her.

Alice smiled, "Today at school!" but her smile turned to a frown, "Buuut there is a little problem."

Jasper looked to her, feeling the worry, "And that is darlin'?"

Averting her eyes she sighed, "She is Bella's cousin. The two don't get along from what I have seen, but it will still be hard cause her Uncle will not want Kagome to date Edward. Soooo we are going to have to do something about that." She smiled as she looked at Jasper as he was giving her an amused look, cause he knew her well enough to guess what she was going to do.

Edward looked at Alice and said, "Really Alice?" He said it in a teasing way, but she nodded and giggled.

"Sooo Jasper, Honey, I am afraid I am going to have to break up with you!." She giggled again as she looked at the amused looks on her families faces.

"Alright darlin'" A smirk on his face, he could tell Alice was enjoying this way to much.

"Alright you guys" Esme broke up the amusing conversation, "But if you guys don't leave now you all will be late. And I don't think anyone of you want that!"

They all looked at the clock and rushed to get their things and out the door, and on their way to school. All of them knew today would be a good day.

The only thing that was on all their minds.

She is finally here!

* * *

**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the chapter! Things are coming together pretty good! I hope you all think the same.**

**I just haven't had time to get online and post chapters, I have been writing on my cellphone...so chapters are getting typed, but just not posted. Sorry!**

**Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

_**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/E dward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

_**Talking:**_

"regular talking/English"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Spanish"**_

"_**Japanese" **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**x-X-x**_

Edward sighed as he looked at his siblings, they had just pulled up to the school parking lot and they were all nervous. Today was going to be a stressful day, he could tell. With their last bonded, Bella's cousin, it would be interesting and hard to get close to her.

He shifted his eyes trying to see if he could find her in the crowd of students, but he had a feeling if she was Bella's cousin she might have the same ability to block him out as her cousin did.

_Edward?_

Turning he looked at Alice with a curious look, "Yes Alice?"

_She will be in your first class._

Nodding he bid his family goodbye and made his way to his first class. The class he would finally get to see the families last bonded in person. Alice has always had many visions with her, but she could never find out when they would actually meet. So it was a big relief to finally be able to meet her.

He really didn't know how today was gonna go, he knew that Bella was still mad at him, well mad and disgusted by what Jasper told him. All he wanted to do was have his family finally be complete, it wasn't a whole lot to ask...was it?

Running a hand through his hair; he sighed and stepped into the class room. As he walked in he saw the person he was looking for. The visions Alice had didn't even do her to justice. Edward smiled slightly, and made his way to the empty seat next to her before anyone else could do it.

He saw her quickly look at him, but he kept his eyes to the front.

_I think this is him...Bella's Ex._

Edward's eyes widened for a second, he could hear her thoughts. A slow smirk formed on his lips, at least that was nice. Bella had always had a closed mind to him, so it was going to be really _really_ nice that he wouldn't have the same problem with her.

…_.There is something off_

Edward wasn't expecting her to figure it out so soon. Sure, the secret was going to be told eventually, but not _this_ soon. It was like she could feel the difference by just being in the same room as him. He glanced at her, their eyes meeting. He kept his face blank, as he heard her last thoughts as the teacher came through the door.

…_..He's not human..._

* * *

Kagome sighed as she slowly made her way to her locker; she had survived half the day so far. She had avoided everyone as much as she could, but she knew some of it was Bella's doing. She had a feeling that Bella didn't want her to be in her own group of friends. She didn't care either way. She just wanted to 'fix' Bella so she could quit school...again.

"Kagome!" Bella called from down the hall, she was standing next to two girls. Bella held an annoyed look on her face, but kept a smile in place.

Smiling Kagome waved back, and made her way there, she was going to play nice. She just hoped her 'nice' act could stay in place through lunch. She hoped it would because she really didn't want to deal with a pissed off Bella when she got back 'home' or her Uncles. It wasn't home to her.

It was hell.

"Hello Bella." Kagome greeted as she made it to the semi irritated Bella. She really wanted to get lunch done and over with. She had planned grabbing an apple and water and then heading to the library so she could hide.

"I was hoping you would eat lunch with me and my friends." Bella asked, her voice drippingly sweet. Her smile was forced, and eyes narrowed. It was like she was daring her to say no.

Kagome flashed a smile at her, "Sure, I would love to!" She was so going to kill herself if she had to keep playing nice girl all day.

Bella's smile turned to a smirk, as she grabbed Kagome by the arm, "Come on, let's go then." She giggled, making her roll her eyes but let her drag her to the lunch room and to a table filled with people.

_'Great...'_ Kagome though, looking at the number of people she sat with, '_She just__** HAD**__ to be with lots of people...damn it!'_

Sitting down Kagome smiled at everyone that was greeting them, but all she really wanted to do was run for it.

"Kagome right?" A girl with platinum blond hair asked, "Your Bella's cousin?"

Kagome blinked, a small smile on her face, she could hear the distaste in her voice, "Yes, we are..." She started, glancing at the glaring Bella who saw who was addressing her, "Is it that hard to believe?"

The girl through a smirk towards Bella, "Yes it is...you are actually pretty, for one." This girl she was going to like, "That and you seem to hold a different air around you."

Before she could say anymore Bella interrupted, "Lauren she is my cousin, so leave it alone."

"Ok ok, leave your panties on." The blond, now known as Lauren muttered, taking a bite out of her salad. Yes, she was definitely going to like her. She didn't like Bella, which was a plus.

Kagome ignored the bunch mostly through lunch, until her eyes landed on the table far away, filled with five people.

They all were good looking, and as her eyes landed on the last one, Bella's Ex. She narrowed her eyes, she was right on her hunch. There was something off about them.

"What are you looking at?" Bella's voice interrupted her studying the table. She glanced at Bella who's eyes were narrowed, noticing who she was looking at.

"Those are the Cullen's and Hale's" She spat the names out like it was something disgusting, "Stay away from them. They only mean trouble."

'_Rather be there, then here with yo__u, bitch._' Kagome thought, giving her a glare, but replaced it with a small smile as fast as she could and gave a small nod.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked, wanting to know what really happened between them.

"They are disgusting." Bella glared at the table where the Cullen's and Hale's sat.

"How are they disgusting?" She needed more information then that. There was something going on here, and she was going to find out. It was a secret or something Bella did, and she doesn't want to tell anyone.

"They all fuck each other..." Bella sneered, stabbing at her spaghetti lunch. Hate filled her eyes, along with disgust.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Read and Review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

_**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/E dward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

_**Talking:**_

"regular talking/English"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Spanish"**_

"_**Japanese" **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome's eyes narrowed, before looking to the Cullen's and Hale's again. She could see the looks of hurt flash through some of their faces, as well as anger. Kagome wanted to find out what happened between Bella and them to make her hate them so much.

"And?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk as she saw Bella's eyes widen in shock, "How is their private lives any of your business?" The words just flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"It's Disgusting!" Bella all but shrieked, getting the attention of most of the lunch room. Kagome couldn't but help narrow her eyes. To her it seemed Bella wanted Kagome to hate the Cullen and Hale's.

"Maybe to you." Kagome supplied as she took a sip of her water. She really wasn't in the mood to play nice anymore. If she was going to be this way then so be it.

Bella looked at her with wide eyes as she jumped up out of the seat, "You mean you would approve of such a relationship!"

Kagome felt the whole lunchroom watching them now, as she too stood up, "You really know nothing of love then, do you?"

Scoffing Bella glared at her, she was seething now, "Love.._**.LOVE! **_That isn't _love_! It's down right vil-"

A loud crack echoed through the room, causing the once whispers to cease and look at them, waiting for what will happen next.

"That is quite enough." Kagome growled, eyes darkening as she took Bella in. She crumpled on the floor holding her cheek and looking up at her in shock.

Leaning down to be eye level with Bella, who was holding her cheek in shock, she whispered, "You really should learn to hold your tongue, Isabella." Picking up her tray she glanced around the table to see all of them, but one girl had furry upon their face. Giving them a glare, she turned around and made her way to the garbage can and dumped her food into it.

Sighing Kagome held her head high before leaving the cafeteria. She didn't want to stay there any longer.

Kagome silently made her way through the halls, she wasn't going back to the lunch room so the next best thing was to get her things for her next class and wait by the classroom door till the class started.

'_My locker is somewhere...around here_' Kagome thought as she turned a corner to go down another hallway. She was pretty sure she was going in the right direction of her locker, then again she could end up getting herself lost...it wouldn't be the first time today that it would have happened.

_'153...159...ah! 206'_ Kagome thought as she found the number for her locker. She had only been there twice, this was her third time. All the books she had been given for classes were annoying to carry around.

She quickly did her locker combination and lifted up on the metal peice of the front before the locker opened for her. Kagome grabbed the next three books that she would need for the rest of her classes. Spanish, History and Psychology, least her last classes were decent classes compared to what she had that morning. Who would willingly do math in the morning! Kagome sure didn't. She loathed the subject.

Kagome sighed and adjusted the books in her arms as she made sure she had everything she needed for the rest of the school day.

"That was some show in the lunchroom." Kagome jumped and turned around one of her books dropping in the process.

Her blue eyes stared into gold, it was then when she felt like the world had stopped.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: A new chapter! Hope you all like this, it is different than what happened last time. I wanted to change some things around. Hope ya liked it._**

**_Read and review! The more reviews the faster I update!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**__****Forever Loved: Broken Family**

**__****Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**

**__****Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**

**__****Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**

**__****Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/E dward**

**__****Rating: M**

**__****REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**

**__****Talking:**

"regular talking/English"

'___Thinking'_

"_****__**Spanish"**_

"_****__**Japanese"**_

**__****x-X-x**

**__****Chapter Eleven**

**__****x-X-x**

Kagome blinked, before she gave a small smile, "Well, it wasn't meant to be that way. Isabella just has a way of pushing the right buttons."

She shifted her weight as she tried to figure out what he was, she felt the same type of creature before when she was in Spain...and the eyes too...Kagome just couldn't put her finger on it.

"That is understandable" He flashed his teeth at her, eyes looking into her own blue ones, "Family is able to do that to one another."

Kagome laughed lightly, "That is very true." She paused, before standing up strait and holding her hand out to him, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, though I am guessing you already knew this fact."

His lip twitched at this as he tipped his head in acknowledgment before taking her hand, but he didn't shake it like she was expecting him too. No...instead he took her hand and leaned down and kissed her knuckles, "Jasper Hale at your service, ma'am."

Kagome bit her lip, a small smile creeping on her face once he let go of her hand, "Now what can I do for you. I don't think you followed me just to make small talk with me."

Jasper's lip twitched, "No Ma'am, I thought I would offer to show you around. I had a feeling you might like someone to talk to who wasn't friends with your cousin."

Kagome looked in in the eye, to see if she could detect any lies. She didn't know much about the Cullen family, all she knew was Isabella dated the youngest one, Edward Cullen. She didn't know much else about the family.

She didn't want to get into any drama with her cousin, but she also felt drawn to this Jasper. Something about him...she just didn't know what.

"I guess that would be fine..." She didn't want to be rude, besides she didn't know where her next class was and it was better than asking someone randomly in the hall...which she had been doing since the start of the day.

Kagome gave a soft laugh as Jasper offered his arm to her, "Ever the gentlemen." She saw the spark of mischief in his eyes

"Always." He gave her a grin as he lead her down the hall. He pointed out what classroom was what, and what clubs also met up in some of the rooms.

Kagome didn't know why he was being so nice to her but she wasn't complaining. It was nice to be treated normal. Something she didn't get very often.

It felt nice.

As they finished the tour she thought she would ask him why he really wanted to show her around, "Why did you really want to show me around?"

Jasper blinked at this, "Do I need a reason to show a beautiful girl around?" Kagome shook her head at his answer, he was a smooth talker that was for sure.

"...No...but everyone has a motivation for everything they do...I don't know what you want from me," She paused as the two came to a stop so she could look at him in the eyes, "I know you want something, though I haven't figured out what it is."

Jasper gave a sigh, he didn't think she would be this perceptive. He would giver her that, she watched her surroundings and made sure she knew why they wanted to be around her. She was guarded.

Something must have happened for her to be so guarded.

"You intriguing me...isn't that enough?" Jasper asked, leaning down close so his nose was almost touching hers.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang cutting off what she was going to say. With a sigh Jasper stood up strait and gave Kagome a small smile, "Would you like an escort to class?"

Kagome gave a small nod, "I have Spanish next..." though she would rather be taking a different language. She would have to see about switching after school.

Jasper frowned, "You don't like Spanish?" He could detect the detest in her voice.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I already know the language...I rather not take a class to learn it when I have the knowledge already."

Jasper nodded, "That is understandable...though" He flashed her a smile as he lead her down the hall, "I wouldn't mind being in you class..This way I would have someone besides my sister to talk to."

Kagome laughed, though she was definitely considering staying in the class...just so she could get to know him more.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! This took longer for me to get out than I wanted...I kept getting distracted with a new fic...hope you all like it all the same.**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me your thougths. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**__****Forever Loved: Broken Family**

___**Summary: She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.**_

___**Other Summary: She is finally here." Alice whispered to her family. The final piece was here, and they weren't gonna let go.**_

___**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

___**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle/Esme/Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper/E dward**_

___**Rating: M**_

___**REWRITE! There will be more chapters, and not going so fast...I wasn't really liking how I wrote the other fic...There will be the old chapters still in here, the fic will just be slower paced so things can progress better. I hope you all like this all the same!**_

___**Talking:**_

"regular talking/English"

'___Thinking'_

"_****__**Spanish"**_

"_****__**Japanese"**_

___**x-X-x**_

___**Chapter Twelve**_

___**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she got all her belongings together, the school day was finally over. Though she wasn't looking forward to go back home.

Isabella seems to be in a bad mood, and she had to go home with her. She didn't drive because she didn't have a car anymore...she would walk from to school after today. The only reason she didn't walk today was because Charlie thought it would be good for Isabella to show her the way for the first day of school before she went on her own.

Kagome had a feeling the lunch room incident was going to come back and bite her, but she had made her so mad...it just happened.

Putting the things she was going to take home in her bag, she closed her locker than made her way out of the school, but before she made it outside her path was blocked.

Blinking she looked at the form and smiled, "Jasper...can I help you with anything." She had taking a liking to him, though she hadn't really met the others in his family, she had seen Edward and Rosalie was in her Spanish class. She didn't talk to her, but she knew who she was because of Jasper.

Jasper smirked, " I thought I would introduce you to my family..." he motioned for Kagome to follow him as he continued to talk, "This way you have some people to talk to in your classes. It would make things less lonely, or so I hope."

Kagome smiled, "That would be nice." That and this way she may have more opportunities to figure out what the Cullen family was. They were something not human, but they weren't any time of demon either.

Kagome let him lead her across the parking lot where she saw the car she guessed was theirs, it was a shinny Volvo.

A **_VERY_** shinny Volvo.

It definitely was eye-catching, she would give them that.

Kagome kind of wished she had a car, though she hadn't even bothered to get her drivers license at all. She may have to do that sometime this year.

It would give her a good reason to get a car...though she doubted she would buy herself one. She rather buy something more of use than a car.

It wasn't like she planned to stay in Forks that long anyways. Once Isabella was better...or when she graduated than she was going to leave and go back to Spain.

Spain...how she missed it. Though Kagome missed her freedom the most. It was difficult to live with Charlie when she lived on her own since the accident...and even before that she had more freedom than most teenagers do nowadays.

Kagome shook her head to get ride of her thoughts as she walked beside Jasper. The two walked in a comfortable silence till they made it all the way across the parking-lot.

Jasper had stopped in-front of his four siblings that were standing by a Volvo. Kagome could feel the eyes of just about everyone in the parking-lot on her. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Jasper! My Man! Who is your girlfriend." this made Kagome's eyes widen, but before she could say anything to deny it Kagome heard a load thunk.

The blonde hit him upside the head and gave him a small glare, "Behave."

The man, Emmett, if she remembered gave a small laughed before turning back to her, "Sorry! Didn't mean anything by it!"

Kagome stifled a laugh and just waved it off, "It is fine. No harm done."

Emmett gave her a grin, "I think I'm gonna like you" he wiggle his eyebrows, making Kagome choke back a laugh.

He was sure interesting that was for sure.

Kagome didn't say anything but she saw the blonde, Rosalie, hit Emmett upside the head again causing her laughter to bubble out.

Emmett gave her a playful glare, "Yeah yeah, take amusement in my pain! I see how it is." He gave a big huff before turning his head away dramaticly.

There was musical laughter from the other girl, the small one, sadly she was shorter than her.

_'That is no fair! Why am I the shortest! It seem no matter where I go I always am short! _' Kagome thought as she looked at the pixie like girl who smiled at her, "It's nice too meet you Kagome!" She chirped as she bounced forward and gave her a hug.

Kagome returned the hug, but when her skin touched hers she felt the coolness_, 'Her temperature isn't right...she should be dead if she is that cold.' _she quickly brushed the thought to the back of her mind as she gave the girl a smile as she was released from the hug.

"It's nice to meet you too." Her eyes flickered to the side to see Jasper shake his head.

"If you don't know me, I'm Rosalie. I am in your Spanish class. I am sorry I didn't introduce myself then." the blond gave a small smile to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "Its fine. It is nice too meet you though." Her eyes flickered to the side seeing someone move closer to her.

It was Bella's Ex.

"...I am sure you already know who I am...but all the same. Edward Cullen. Its a pleasure to meet you." Edward flashed her a grin.

Kagome could see why Isabella dated him, he was good looking. That was for sure, and he seemed like a gentlemen.

"Its a pleasure." Kagome grinned, as she glanced at them all. Their gold eyes were all looking at her. They seemed nice...even though she didn't know what they were she didn't think they were going to try and kill her.

Or so she hoped.

Just as she was going to say something she was interrupted, it seems like that kept on happening

_**"What do you think your doing!"**_

* * *

___**Yuki Note: In less than twenty four hours and another update! I already have the next chapter done...I am gonna keep typing till I get worn out of this fic. I am kind of feeling bad I have so many stories not completed. All my stories are thought out...but non completed...so yup!**_

___**Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed this! Read and Review! The more reviews faster the update! **_


End file.
